


ss. 쿠키런

by lazy_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	ss. 쿠키런

[런~런~]

시작은 그렇게 날아온 메시지 하나였다. 스마트 폰이라는 것이 아직 어색한 차에 그 커다란 손으로 이해 못할 메시지를 몇 번이나 만지작거리다 스가와라에게 한바탕 ‘앱 설치’라는 것에 대한 기나긴 강의를 듣고 난 차다. 모르긴 몰라도 이제 어플 설치라면 어찌 할 줄 안다며 자신있게 연결 버튼을 눌러 프로그램을 깔았는데, 그것이 문제의 시작이었다.  
커다란 손가락으로 조그마한 액정을 컨트롤 하는 것은 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 게다가 터치는 익숙하지 않아 자꾸만 미끄러진다. 둥글고, 제 자리에 서지 않아 맘대로 굴러다니는 공은 마치 손바닥에 붙은 듯 자유자재로 조종하면서 정작 손바닥보다 작은 휴대폰 하나가 이렇게 말썽일 줄은 몰랐다.  
그래도 재미는 있었다. 어차피 메일을 보내는 것은 이전의 휴대폰에서도 그리 자주 있는 일은 아니었다. 시간의 대부분은 부 활동에 쓰고 있고 그 덕에 자연스럽게 같은 부 사람들과 친해지게 된다. 사와무라나 스가와라는 아사히의 서툰 휴대폰 조작을 이해하고 있었고 그 느림에 속이 터지는 니시노야는 통화를 선호한다. 그러니까, 그다지 익숙해 질 필요는 없는지도 몰랐다. 대신 이 조그마한 액정이 만들어주는 세계에 아즈마네는 너무도 자연스럽게 빠져들었다.

[런~런~]

처음 말한 것 처럼. 그 메시지가 시작이었던 것이다. 처음으로 아즈마네가 제 손으로 깐 어플이 게임일 것이라고 누가 생각했겠는가. 게다가 상대는 그 철벽의 다테공고다. 철벽의 가운데서 가장 굳건한 자리를 지키고 있는 핵심인물 아오네 타카노부와 메일 주소를 교환하는 것은 아즈마네 자신도 놀랄 만큼 부드럽게 이루어졌다. 그러니까 별다르게 말이 필요 없었다는 이야기다.  
길거리에서 우연히 만나자 무심히 록 온 포지션을 취하는 것에 아즈마네는 얼어붙었고 그 얼어붙은 손에 메일 주소를 남기는 일은 똑같이 굳은 표정의 아오네가 아니라 그 옆의 후타쿠치였다. 삐딱하게 웃으며 친절하게도 손에 쥐어 준 메일 주소를 이해하지 못해 아즈마네는 한 참이나 그 쪽지를 앞에 두고 고민했어야 했다.   
고민과 고민의 끝이 불면으로 이어질 즈음에 간신히 아즈마네 자신의 이름만을 적은 메일을 보내고 나서도 며칠이나 메일함은 잠잠했다. 그냥, 하나의 해프닝으로 끝날 법한 일은 저 메시지 하나로 조금 더 적극적으로 연결되었다.

[런~런~]

아침에 눈을 뜨면 가장 먼저 보는 메시지가 바로 저것이다. 이제는 너무도 익숙해져 거의 아침인사와도 같은 메시지에 아즈마네도 무딘 손가락을 움직여 답장을 보낸다.

[런~런~]

그러고나면 불그스름하게 뜨는 하트가 어쩐지 부끄럽지만 이제는 그것도 익숙하다. 휴대폰을 들여다 볼 시간이 적은 만큼 한번 손에 쥐고 나면 하트가 부족해 아쉬울 정도로 게임에 몰입하게 된다. 하트가 부족한 것은 아즈마네의 컨트롤이 굉장히 서툰 탓도 있다. 하지만 줄기차게 날아오는 하트 덕분에 잠이 들 때 까지, 그리고 아침에 완전히 눈을 뜰 때 까지 아즈마네는 쿠키를 달리게 할 수 있었다.

[런~런~]  
점심을 먹기 전 날아오는 메시지에 아즈마네 역시 생긋 웃으며 답장을 보낸다.

[런~런~]

너도 맛있게 먹고. 딱히 그런 말은 없지만 아마도 알고 있을거라고 생각한다. 혹시 쟤 연애라도 하는거냐는 같은 반 친구들의 수근거림을 아즈마네는 몰랐다. 다만 방과 후, 아오네보다 먼저 하트를 보내며 오늘도 연습 열심히 하자는 무언의 파이팅을 전했을 뿐이다.


End file.
